User blog:General Esdeath/At the brink of war
Ch. 1 - At the brink of war... '-31st of August, 1939, 2100 hours-' '-Weiss Castle bar, Berlin, Third Reich (Germany)-' It was 1939, a year that nobody will ever forget. It has almost been 21 years after World War I, but the peace didn't last for long.... In a small bar in the suburbs of Berlin, sat a man alone with a large coat with an empty bottle of beer in his right hand, staring at the bartender. "Give me another one! ".....no, you had like 12 bottles tonight. Go home Floofred, you're drunk." His full name was Floofred von Manhofen, a.k.a. Red Baron, a long forgotten war-hero of the first war. He is considered the top ace of that war, being officially credited with 80 air combat victories. Many people thought Manhofen was shot down and killed near Amiens on 21 April 1918..... but that wasn't true. In fact, he survived the crash as he was shot down by the Allies, and managed to escape the allies by jumping in a civilian truck that just happened to drive alongside a road nearby. As the Allies were inspecting the burned down Fokker Dr.I, they didn't find a body, most of them thought his body was turned to ashes. A young man came sitting next to him: "Evening" "... what do you want, kid?" "The name's Jeanne Schmidt, Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" "Sure, whatever." "Aren't you '''the' Floofred von Manhofen?!"'' "Yes, I am." "But, didn't you die in that crash in 1918?" "Nope, still alive and breathing..." "If you are.... why aren't you in the Luftwaffe anymore?" (Floofred didn't respond, as he was shocked because of that question, and suddenly had a flashback) '-21st of April, 1918, 2300 hours-' '-Skies above Amiens, Morlancourt Ridge, France-' Floofred sat in his Fokker Dr. I triplane, all alone in the middle of the night above the skies of Amiens, France. It was a quiet night, the only sound was that of the Oberursel Ur.II 9-cylinder rotary engine of his plane. The cold European wind blew in his face, as he was shivering, the only heat he had was that from the engine. After a couple minutes, Floofred heard the sound of another aircraft's engine, and started looking around. Suddenly he spotted a Sopwith Camel at low altitude, piloted by a novice Canadian pilot, Lieutenant Wilfrid "Wop" May of No. 209 Squadron RAF. Floofred started a steep dive after the aircraft, making the aircraft shake heavily. Wilfrid heard the sound of the roaring Fokker's engine, and started speeding up. A pursuit began...... but it wouldn't last for long. After a couple seconds of chasing, Floofred was spotted and briefly attacked by another Sopwith Camel piloted by a school friend, and flight commander, of Wilfred: Canadian Captain Arthur "Roy" Brown, who had to dive steeply at very high speed to intervene, and then had to climb steeply to avoid hitting the ground. Floofred turned to avoid this attack, and then resumed his pursuit of Wilfred. Floofred managed to hit Wilfred's aircraft in it's tail, but it still flew like a butterfly. Suddenly, Floofred was hit in the chest by a single .303 bullet that came from the ground. But Floofred still managed to gain control of his aircraft. His body was filled with rage, and anger, he wanted to survive no matter what the cost. Floofred stopped pursuing Wilfred, and did a risky maneuver, the Immelmann turn. He made a half-looping, and turned his aircraft straight immediately after it.... heading straight for Arthur Brown. Arthur was shocked, he saw one of Germany's best aces coming STRAIGHT at him, he didn't know what to do. But Floofred knew exactly what to do..... fire his 2 machine guns. In less than 1 second after the maneuver, he pulled the trigger. Arthur's aircraft was filled with bullets, causing his engine to explode. The wooden plane was immediatly set on fire, causing a massive fireball and burn Arthur to death before he could jump out. Floofred saw the fireball coming straight at him, but turned a little too late..... Floofred's aircaft was hit by the fireball on it's left wing, setting it on fire. Flying at low altitude, he didn't have much time to react. As the fire approached the fuselage, Floofred jumped out before the plane hitted the ground. When he hit the ground, he broke his arm. The red Fokker Dr. I crashed in an open field, burning like a bonfire. Floofred heard British voices nearby, and saw lights in the distance. He had luck, it was night, so they wouldn't spot him that easy. Floofred immediately ran in the opposite direction towards a road, were he saw a small truck parked at the side of the road. There was nobody in the driver's seat, so Floofred jumped in the back of the truck, and waited. After a few minutes, he heard the truck's engine start, it suddenly started driving away. Floofred peeked from the back, seeing large smoke coming from an object that was extinguished just seconds ago, with a lot of soldiers around it. In the distance, he saw an aircraft: It was Wilfred's Sopwith Camel. Floofred, tired of the fight, started taking a nap. After he woke up, the truck stood still in a village. Floofred peeked from the back, it was day. He looked around, nobody was around. So he jumped out, and starting running. At a cross-roads, he saw a sign. He read that the German border was just 6 miles away! Being wounded in the chest, he started breathing heavily, due to much loose of blood. He didn't drink or eat for almost 20 hours, so he had to be quick. Suddenly, Floofred passed out on the middle of the road, in French territoy. Floofred slowly opened up his eyes, seeing a medic looking at him in shock. Out of surprise, the medic spoke German, and was honoured of meeting him. After the medic explained that German scouts spotted him on the road, Floofred started laughing like he had gone insane, and passed out. '-31st of August, 1939, 2300 hours-' '-Weiss Castle bar, Berlin, Third Reich (Germany)-' "Floofred von Manhofen?" "What? Yes, hello? I'm awake!!" "You suddenly passed out..... and started mumbing all of a sudden" "Oh.... well, in that case, let me buy you a beer! Bartender!!!" (The Bartender looked his way.) "This is it, get out, you had TOO many drinks! First you start passing out and mumbling random Sheiße (Shit), and now you ask for another beer AGAIN. Get out, NOW!" As a couple of men threw him on the street, a newspaper boy riding a bicycle threw a newspaper at him. On the front page of the paper, it said in capitals: "We are at the brink of war -Adolf Hitler". Floofred stared at the article in shock, and started thinking if he should join the Luftwaffe, for the second time. Category:Blog posts